So Much As an Afterglow
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: Stanton has become immortal once more. Jimena had premonition that comes true 9 months later. serena bares stanton's child, and has powers of all the daughters, and the followers. stanton wants her, but he doesn't know about her being his daughter. he can
1. Chapter One

So Much For The After Glow   
~Daughters of the moon book 7~   
*Created by: Shibobwa shingami*   
  
Prologue   
  
Along time ago, well, not to long ago... Stanton had a long, a forbidden on, with one of the goddesses of the moon, sisters who stopped the atrox from destroying the world. He fell in love with the one named Serena. He had turned good for her, had went to the Atrox on free will to save Serena's life. But he knew then, that, that was the end. Months later, Serena found out, that she was pregnant. The father was Stanton.   
About 15 years later, from when Stanton became an immortal once more, the times were balanced. And they still are. Every night, Stanton went to Serena, but failed to bring her to him. He never found out about Serena having a daughter, which she named Lunacy, Luna for short. That was her name, for she was a daughter of a daughter of the moon, a sacred treasure, half evil, half good controlled her body. Lunacy had beautiful long glowing blonde hair, the ends in spirals, with the tips a shade of crimson red. She had milky tan skin, and one green, and one blue crystal eye. She was 15, and understood the atrox, and the goddesses of the moon's destiny, and what they were. She knew all about Stanton, and him being her father. She knew what would happen if he knew, and she sorda liked the idea.   
  
The five sisters all turned 17, and chose to forget everything, and live normal lives. But they didn't' forget, they couldn't, they wouldn't, not now that Serena bared a follower's child. How could they, they had to protect her, along with everything else. The atrox was still strong. Maggie still helped them, and they still fought. Serena gave lunacy the ring in which Stanton gave to her a long time ago. The five sisters all looked 17, for that is when they all gained immortality, from aging, but still able to die.   
Lunacy wasn't like the others, this was a bit off. Lunacy had all the powers that the daughters of the moon had, plus, a little bits of extras. She could free things, she doesn't' know where she had this power, but she liked it. she also had the power of moving things were her hand, and could orbit from one place to another with telepathy. These powers she didn't' understand why she had them, neither did the daughters of the moon, or Maggie, their guide. She also had the powers that the followers had, what Stanton had when he was a follower, and that made her special. No one had to know about her being the daughter of Serena and Stanton, or she would be in grave danger.   
  
And this is where the story begins. 


	2. Chapter Two

So Much For The After Glow ~Daughters of the moon ~ *Created by: Shibobwa shingami*  
  
Chapter Two: When The Moon Rises  
  
As the daughters of the moon all slept peacefully with the pale dark moon looming over them from the dark night, they slept peacefully without fear, not knowing a shadow appear in the sky above sleeping L.A. he grinned to himself, for he had a plan, a plan to destroy the daughters of the moon. He casted an enchantment, swishing his arm from one side to the other, letting from his warm palms a black silver mist. The mist fell slowly down, upon the humans of earth. Clocks turned back, long and long it went, until they daughters of the moon were all 17 once again. But. something happened, that the shadow did not expect. Luna still was 15. but another unexpected turn appeared, she did not know her mother, she did not know the daughter's of the moon, she was an orphan, going to school with her very mother, not realizing it. not knowing, not remembering. No one remembered, and so therefore, the shadow's plan was in action, soon to work, and the daughter's of the moon would be no more.  
  
Things were different now, now that the shadow changed time back 15 years, but not knowing about lunacy, and not knowing that lunacy was still 15, when in reality, she shouldn't even have been born.  
  
Light peeked through the white sheer curtains on a warm day in my room in Los Angeles, California. It was the beginning of spring, and the morning of Friday the thirteenth.  
  
The sun peered through, and shone warmly on lunacy's facade of features of love, warmth, and prosperity. A paradigm of chastity and virtue.  
  
As I smiled, without knowing, in my sleep, dreaming of flying with the clouds in the night, in front of the glowing stars, and full orange moon on a clear cool night just as my alarm clock began to buzz viewing clearing the time of 7 o'clock in the morning. I moaned and pushed the off button and I sat up and rubbing my eyes yawning. "Lunacy! Lunacy get up now! Or you will be late for school you hear me?!" a harsh woman's voice broke through my ears. "I'm up already!" I snapped forgetting my dream. I had no time, I was late for school. "Come on! You're breakfast is getting cold now dear!" her voice scratched.  
  
I rolled her eyes and got dressed. Soon, I met everyone at the orphanage in the large kitchen eating lunch. I lived in a large orphanage with a lot of young kids. The only one my age was Rhystic. But we call him Riles most of the time; the little kids can never pronounce his name. And I guess they like the ring to it? I'd figured they would just call him Rhy. but no, they all call him riles, so I got into the habit. I laughed at the thought. To different names for his true name. But life is all fun. Oh course.. Rhystic wasn't his real name. He hated his real name, being Travis on all. So he went with Rhystic, or if he was lucky, riles. "Hurry up love, or we'll be late for school," Riles explained. With his 17-year-old Australian voice who sat next to me. He had bleach blonde spike wind blown hair with the sides a dark brown. He had dark blue eyes, tan skin, and a fair built body. He had a goatee, an eyebrow pierce, and a lower lip piercing with his tongue. He was really cute! "Ok, ok, I'm almost done, just hang on Riles!" I sighed as I finished my breakfast. "OUT!" the lady shouted pushing Riles and me out the doorway onto the warm sidewalk. "She sure is a grouch." I muttered walking next to Riles. He wore a green and white stripped long sleeve, and khaki pants. I wore a baggy black shirt saying in red 'shut-up brain, or I'll stab you with a Q-tip' on the front, and black baggy pants.  
  
My blonde hair was in pigtails, and I wore several rubber bands, a blue bracelet, and some black ones on my right wrist, and on my left, a black digital watch. I was a unique character. last weak, my hear was all twisted, and red, the week before that, a magenta. I liked to change my appearance every so often. I always felt as if someone was watching me. I clicked the barrel in my tongue thinking. "Yeah, wrench day must be today huh?" Riles asked smiling. I shrugged and we made our way to school. "Today is the Friday the thirteenth right?" Riles pondered when we crossed the street. I nodded thinking, and looked at Riles. His dark features mesmerized me greatly. "And tonight is the blue corn, full moon too," he added smiling. "Um. wh-what's your point again?" I asked confused. Riles laughed a bit. "Luna! My point is, tonight, is a very special night! This night happens rarely Luna, we have to party!" he said smiling. "Oh-kay." I replied shrugging.  
  
We finally made it to school, and reached our lockers breaking up to go to class. As I opened my locker, I heard Serena and Jimena talking in whispers about something I couldn't exactly hear. But then, something weird happened. I could hear, within my mind! What they were saying, or. rather. thinking! The only word she heard was the atrox before I was so surprised that I gasped, and fell to the floor, pondering on the word 'atrox' "Are you ok, girly?" Jimena asked looking at me strangely. I nodded bewildered, and stood up. Serena smiled sweetly. "Are you sure?" she asked. I kindly nodded. I soon found myself staring into Serena's eyes, and I could feel something try to break into my mind. But I blocked it out, and looked strangely at Serena. "What are you doing?" I tried to play it off. "I-nothing. come on Jimena, or we'll be late for class." Serena hurried away. ".Weird." I muttered to myself as I grabbed my bag, and hurried to my first class.  
  
After my classes were over, I sat with Riles at lunch talking about going to planet bang. "So, you wanna go?" Riles asked. "Yea, sure! Isn't Michael Saratoga's band playing tonight too?" Luna asked trying to remember. "You mean the blonde jock guy?" "Yea." "Yea, I think so. I don't see why so many chicks dig him. he's nothing, geesh. but his girlfriend? Vanessa? She's alright." Riles said smiling. "Thanks for telling me," I muttered looking at Michael and Vanessa talking to one another laughing, and being innocent. Oh, I am so lucky that he's mine! Look at all the girls starring. stay away, he's mine! "What?" I looked around surprised. That was Vanessa's voice! But how could I hear her so clearly? They were to far away. I shook my head quickly to clear my mind. Vanessa glanced over at me suspiciously. But as I looked back over, Vanessa looked back at Michael imitate himself playing a guitar.  
  
"You don't like the Saratoga guy. do you?" Riles questioned making me turn back to him. "No. He's too obsessed with Vanessa." I snapped breathing in fresh air. "Whatever." Riles shook his head and played around with his yellow and green blue spotted hackey-sack. He bounced the ball on his feet, jumping around like a maniac. People slowly lingered by, and began to watch him non-stop, moving the sack around. He was really good. People kept quiet.  
  
"You're good," catty walked by to watch. Riles smiled and kept on going. "Show-off." I muttered walking away from the crowd. I crouched down under a large oak tree and sighed. I don't remember my parents, and I wish I did, what they were life, what happened, what they looked like, why they left me, or what happened. why was I let go? Was I not good enough for them? And what was happening to me? I did not know. all these things raced pass my mind so quickly, I couldn't think straight. The sound of people clapping, laughing, and talking would not leave my mind. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't. For some odd reason, I was not able too. My head hurt, the pain was deafening. I calmed my self down, and listened to the wind, and shortly fell asleep. Soon, I woke up to the end of the day school bell. But I wasn't under the tree. I was in the nurse's office on one of those plastic clean sofa things.  
  
"Come on, time to go home," Riles's voice felt so far away. I looked around, things were blurry, fuzzy, I couldn't see. I could feel Riles pick me up, and carry me out of school, with the faint voice of the nurse telling him to make sure I get rest. he carried me all the way back to the orphanage, up the stairs, and into my room. "What's going on?" I moaned rubbing my head. "You had a seizure." Riles told me calmly. "W-what?" I asked confused. I could hardly tell that Riles nodded, and that he had a worried expression. "When?" I asked. "At lunch, when you went to go sit down under the tree. You fell asleep, and then you fell and began to shake uncontrollably." Riles's voice shook. "Oh. I- I. I don't remember a thing." I explained tired. "Well, don't worry about it. The nurse said to check out the doc's. she thinks you might have epilepsy or somethin. but, now, ya gotta get rest, cause you gotta come with me tonight!" Riles said smiling. "Epilepsy?" I asked confused. "Yeah. who knows.." Riles shrugged and put his hands in his pockets before he walked out of my room shutting the door with his foot.  
  
I sighed and rubbed my head. Closing my eyes, I guess I fell asleep, because then something, like, it hit me. I gasped in breath and closed my eyes. Pictures flooded my mind! We were. behind. planet bang! Riles and me! With the moon! Full1 it was an eclipse! On the corn moon! Things moved so slow, but fast. I screamed. Riles was in front of someone blocking me. And then another picture, and then. he was flown in the air to the wall. I looked up at the creature; I looked from my eyes, and saw a shadow, with red eyes shriek. I screamed. And before he could strike me with a blade from his hand, and the intention to do so, I opened my eyes and shot up into Riles's unexpected arms. I curled up in his warm chest and he wrapped his arms around me as I cried out. "Sssh! Ssh! Luna, its me! It's me! Riles! Calm down!" Riles tried calming me.  
  
"What happened?" he asked me when I looked up at him. I shook my head. "No." I muttered. "No.?" "No.!" I repeated. "No what?" Riles asked confused. "We. we can't go to planet bang tonight!" I finally explained. "What? Why? What's wrong?" "I. saw us there, and. and then this thing attacked us, and threw you to the wall, and was about to kill me and then I woke up!" I explained. "Your thinking rational. it was a dream. only a dream." Riles shrugged it off. "But it felt so real!" I dragged on. "Well. dreams. sometimes. they do! Just-come on, its. the full moon, it's the corn moon, party, Friday the 13th, doesn't happen quite often!" "Eclipse. no moon." I mumbled. "What?" "N-nothing. nothing, you're probably right."  
  
"I'm going to go to the store." I declared standing up and looking at the clock. It was 4 o'clock. "Okay, want me to come with?" Riles asked standing up with me. "No, that's ok. I need to think somethin out. I'll be back here later before we go to planet bang, no worries. Talk later." I waved good- bye and grabbed a jacket. We both walked out into the living room, and I waved good-bye and left.  
  
I needed to think some things out. first, hearing people from far away? And then. this-this dream? What was going on? And what. what was happening to me? I started walking down the street looking at my feet. I didn't know where I was going. but it didn't matter. I had to find out what was going on!? I couldn't figure it out. My heart raced. I looked behind me, I felt as if something was following me. But I didn't see anything. I shrugged it off and began to walk again. The streets were getting busier. People were already going to planet bang. I slowed down from getting tired and sighed. But then something touched my shoulder and I turned around and screamed. Someone stared back at me with glowing green eyes. I gasped and tripped over a rock. I fell as he smirked I crashed to the ground in pain. A burning sensation occurred in my hand as I looked at it. It was bleeding from being scraped some how. He raised his hand and I looked at him. I screamed and something weird happened. I could feel my body break up some how! "What? Where did she go?" I heard the guy's voice echo. I didn't know what was happening to me, I got up, pushing past him, and running away. I never looked back. I just kept running until I reached the orphanage. I looked at my hand. It hurt, but the blood was dried. What did the guy mean by 'where'd she go?' didn't he see me run past him? I couldn't think of it. I was probably about to get mugged! I shook it out of my breath and took a deep breath before entering into the building. I ran past the little children watching a cartoon into the teenager's tower where Riles and me lived. Since we were so older than the others, we got or own rooms, while all the little kids had to share this huge whole room together. That was pretty cool. plus we have been here the longest. I rushed to the bathroom and cleaned my hand before wrapping it in white gauze. I couldn't go to planet bang with this on my hand. what would everyone think? I shook it off my mind and hurried to my room where a note was placed on the door by a red thumbtack.  
  
Luna, Hey yo, it's me. I went to the auto store to get something for my car; I'll be back to pick you up for planet bang. Don't forget after you read this to get ready! Knowing you, you'll slack it off, but don't. Now go get dress now! Later love! Riles  
  
I smiled and took the note from my door before entering. He knew me a bit too well I'd say. I gave a heavy sigh and looked in my closet. What could I wear? I had no idea. But then, I found something. I smiled and took it out and put it on the bed. It was a black tube top to go with my low cut black shorts that I stripped with a seamier to make the black part show. Now it was all fuzzy. The back pockets had iron on images of a crescent moon surrounded by little stars on both of them, and on the side, it was attacked by black string from the top to the bottom of the shorts. I smiled and took out my black army boots and some black finger cut low gloves and tossed them to the side. I guess I'd wear all black today. I shrugged. Why not? It was sexy! I changed and as I got to the boots, I suddenly remembered my white lace stalking I got that go up to the middle of my thighs. that would look awesome! And my arm warmers? Ooh la-la! I though. I got the stalking out and put those on before my black boots and then I got the white arm warmers and pulled them on. They went to the top of my arm, and stopped to the middle of my lower arm where I put the black gloves on.  
  
I flexed my hands and went to the desk. I looked hot! Then I remembered.. Make-up! I took out my blue glittery box and opened it up. Finding what I wanted to wear, I turned on my over lamp, and put black eye liner on the top and bottom of my eyes thickly and then dabbed a huge amount of black mascara and fluttered my eyes to dry them. I wrinkled my nose smiling and put on slight blush and then some a light shade of glimmer dust onto my lips and looked into the mirror. I sorda looked like a checker board. O_o. I shrugged and smiled. Oh well. I'm unique! What can I say? I laughed and my self and painted my nails white that shined and clipped on my black choker and put on some gold bracelets. I put my hair down and flipped it. Finding some accessories from the basket on my dresser, I clipped little moons and stars into my hair at different places and finally put some large silver hoops in my ears. I blinked and found some shimmer dust. I couldn't forget that! I rubbed it all over my chest, neck, and cheeks covering my eyes, and forehead and chin and upper arm and shoulder before I was complete.  
  
I smiled at myself. This was going to be fun. It had to be. I told myself over and over again. well, Riles should be here, so I should get to the living room, its almost 7!  
  
I ran downstairs, and then remembered I forgot my money, incase I want some chow. I slowly went back into my room and looked around. where was it again? I hate when this happens. I ALWAYS lose everything of mine! "Money. money where is the money! Show me the money!" I shouted out into the room. "Where did I put you?" I asked looking at my dresser, by my bed, even under it. It was in the middle. I lay down and reached for it. It was unreachable. Without thinking, I was like, come here money! Since it was in my wintergreen Altoids box. for I wont lose it. and it looks unique, and it came to me! It sorda.. Scooted over to me and I caught it. That was freaky! I sit up and look at my hand. I wanted to try all this new stuff that was happening to me. so I moved my arm forward for my pencil on the other side of the room and shouted, "Come to me pencil!" but it didn't really come. so I tried saying please. Didn't work. How did I get it to come? I wiggled my fingers and concentrated finally, and my pencil came!! This was SO COOL! I smiled and asked for everything to come to me. I soon got the hang of it, and moves things back and fourth, and finally up and down. This was so awesome. I loved this!  
  
"Luna! Yeh there?" that was Riles! "Coming!" I ran out of my room laughing holding my Altoids box. I didn't know if I should tell Riles or not. would he even believe me, until I showed him? Then what would he do? I thought about it as we got into his car. Maybe I would, but if I do, later.  
  
We started to listen to some hard rock and the little Acura NSX 99' started pounding from the loud music. He shifted gears and bopped his head. Finally, as we got closer, we could hear their music. Michael Saratoga was playing with his band.  
  
"Wish they'd get salvia or something." Riles muttered parking his car. "What? You don't like mike's band?" I asked laughing. "Not quite."  
  
"Fair enough." I replied getting out. He got out and we both started walking to the entrance.  
  
"Ah man! Look at that line!" Riles jumped up then down annoyed. "It's HUGE!" he explained. He slapped his forehead and sighed. "Hey, how are they- ?"  
  
Riles stopped and pointed. Serena, Vanessa, catty, Jimena, and Tianna were walking to the front and Serena looked at the guard, and they let them through! Without paying! How did she.  
  
"I have no idea." I shrugged. "Oh well, guess ya gotta be hot to get what ya want huh?" Riles asked laughing. "Whatever floats your boat." I explained rolling my eyes.  
  
We started standing in line when Riles start talking, but not moving his lips! I looked at him. "The ants going marching 1 by 1. hoora. hoora. I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, hoora! Hoora!"  
  
"Uhm. are you bored?"  
  
"Huh? No. Why?"  
  
"Cause you just said, you're bored."  
  
"Noooo I didn't. I haven't even been talking, you okay?"  
  
".Yeah. I'm fine." I told him. I looked forward. What was going on? I looked perplexed. "What is UP with you? You seem. high strung or something." Riles noticed.  
  
"Think of a number, one through. 10,000,000 and I'll show ya." I decided taking in a deep breath. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah! Just do it!"  
  
"Okaaay.."  
  
"634,945.... 105"  
  
"WHOA?! How did you? But-that-it can't be a lucky guess. so how did you?"  
  
".I think I can read minds." I whispered to the astonished friend next to me. "And as far as I know, move things with my mind." I added thinking bout my Altoids box. "And go invisible! Check your hand!" Riles shouted with excitement. I looked at my hand. I had no hand. I squealed and jumped up and down. "Calm down! You'll grab excitement and looks." Riles put his hands on my shoulder and stopped me jumping. "How did you find out?" he finally asked me.  
  
I shrugged but I calmed down. I looked at my hand. It was there again.  
  
"This is awesome you know that? You can be like. spider man or something, but. magick woman or. Moonie girl, cause your name, or. Something, and I can be your sidekick, with no power, but. brains. I gots the brain, and I can make your costume, and stuff. This is so awesome!"  
  
"Now I don't think you need to go that far, Riles. I'm still getting used to all of. this.stuff." I explained.  
  
"Hey, think you can change minds, to let us in first?" Riles finally asked. "Uh." I started.  
  
"I gotta get in!" Riles urged. "Let me try. think of something."  
  
"Okay. Right." Gotta it. huh. now I want a basket of fried shrimp with lemon and tarter sauce, sushied?" Riles looked at me. I shrugged. "Guess it works?"  
  
"Yea. Think it does. Cause I'm a vegetarian remember?"  
  
"Right. come on." I inhaled the cold air and we both walked up to the guard. I looked at him.  
  
"May you please let us through? We're important people... what do you have to be to be important?" I asked him with my mind. The guy looked at me. "I'm the owner's daughter." I explained after his mind thought it. The guy widened his eyes. "I am TOO Delilah! And I want to see my daddy now!" I explained stomping my foot. I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"This guy? He's my bodyguard. Remember?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yes, Delilah, I'm sorry. I didn't know. come in. come in." the guy pushed us through and I smiled. "Wow, you're a great actress love!" Riles said smiling. "Thanks." I replied looking around at all the people. The lights were flashing all sorts of different colors moving greatly back and fourth through the room and the music blazed as Michael played.  
  
Vanessa was on stage dancing next to him, and Serena and Jimena were dancing on the floor next to Tianna dancing with that derrick guy, and catty, which was with some guy. Riles started dancing towards them and I just stood there looking around. Ended up, Riles started dancing with Serena and jumping around like a maniac laughing about. A guy started dancing with Jimena and then glanced over at me.  
  
I'm with her. I looked at him. He looked at Jimena then back at me. He thought I was. I sighed and walked away. People shouldn't have a mind. I figured looking around. I ended up in a dark corner and bumped into this guy wearing all black. I looked at him. He had blonde hair, gorgeous dying blue eyes that were foggy like. and a dark tan. "Sorry," I explained. He pushed me away and looked towards Serena dancing with Riles.  
  
I tried to get into his mind, but he blocked me and then suddenly looked at me with deadly eyes. He suddenly got into my head, and I couldn't block him. I started thinking of a brick wall real hard and then stuff pertaining to nothing of whom I was. Brick wall. Brick wall. Brick wall. It was getting harder, and my head started hurting real bad, I was good at concentrating, but this was getting to hard.  
  
But suddenly, I was free when Serena and her gang came over. "Stanton? What are you doing here?" I looked at Serena who was talking. "Serena." Stanton paused. He didn't say anything. I looked at him, then at Serena. So suddenly, my head started to hurt real badly, and I couldn't bear it. I grabbed my head yelling in pain, and then fell to my knees and leaned forward. What was going on? They girls helped me up and I looked around. The pain was gone. And so was Stanton. "Are you ok girly?" Jimena asked smiling. I nodded. Yeah. I'm fine. And then I had a thingy. From earlier. After Riles got hit at the wall! They came! And helped me! And then I looked at her, and then she looked at me, and then she grabbed the girls, and suddenly left, talking. I shook my head trying to get it out of my mind, as Riles walked over to me.  
  
"Ya okay their love?"  
  
"Yea. I'm fine." I explained.  
  
"Wanna get out of here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We started walking outside through the dark streets towards the café when it hit me. I massive force that made me fly towards the wall. "Lunacy!" I heard Riles shouted running towards me. He then looked away at something walk up to us. Then he was thrown to another wall, and he started on me. I he was in complete black, and I couldn't see his face. I screamed, and then, like my dream, they came! And they started fighting this. being. and he was back away snarling, and then, he disappeared. I rubbed my head. "Serena." catty started. "I know I'm on it." And then Serena walked over to me. And I could feel her going into my head, as if she was trying to make me. I wasn't going to forget to easily! I had the same powers as all of them somehow! But. how? "Stop, stop trying to make me forget, not like I'm going to tell anybody." I explained looking away.  
  
"How did she?" Jimena froze and looked at me. She studied me intently, and I felt as if I was some lab rat being tested. They all stared at me. I looked up at them with my crystal eyes and felt cold and alone. Something went over me, and then their faces went into shock? She went into the shadow! She's-she's a follower!" Vanessa gasped with anticipation. "A scared one." Jimena scoffed. "What? What are you talking about? I'm right- where did I go?!" I screamed as I looked at myself. I blended in with the shadow behind me. I walked forward. And I appeared in front of them. "Are you a follower?" catty inquired. "Of what?" I asked confused. "Of what? Don't play dumb with my girly." Jimena snapped. "What are you talking about? Cause I seriously have no idea!" I snapped looking at them. "She's right. She's as surprised as we are." Serena declared looking at me. She gazed into my eyes. "When the moon rises?" Serena asked stepping back. "Huh?" I asked confused. I looked at her. "Guys, come here. This is big." Serena gathered around her little friends and I stood looking at them awkwardly.  
  
After a minute, they all looked back at me. I pushed strands of hair out of my eyes and looked at them. Waiting for them to say at least something. "Your mind hides a lot of secrets to its beholder." Serena began with a casual voice. "It can tell you your past. parts you can't even imagine to remember." "What's your point?" I questioned leaning on my leg. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I couldn't find your past. all I saw was nothing but an eclipse of a full moon, and my voice saying over and over again, "When the moon rises." Serena explained quietly. "Now although I don't know what that means. it means something important. You seem to have all the powers of us. Plus. followers. and I do believe you have Catty's power as well, to time shift. We want to help you find out who you are. And to do that, we would like to go back into the past before you were born to find out." Serena explained quietly.  
  
"What? Back In time? Before I was born? What can that possibly do? And I don't need your help!" I snapped walking over to Rhystic. "Don't you want to find out who you are? If you had a family or not?!" Serena asked. "I don't care about that." I declared. "Yes you do. You've been wondering about it for some time now. And can you even remember your child hood?" I stopped. I didn't want to admit it, but she was right. "Stay out of my head." I barked as I shook Riles and woke him up. "I don't need your guys' help." I explained as he stood up. "What went up when I went down?" Riles asked confused and lightheaded. "Whoa. what are THEY doing here?" Riles asked pointing to them. "Hey Serena," he said smiling. Serena said nothing. "Hey you others," Riles added with a goofball smile. "Come on. Let's get out of here." I started pushing him to his car.  
  
"When the moon rises.?" Stanton asked appearing out of the shadows. I screamed and jumped back, making Riles follow me. "Whoa!" he shouted looking at him peculiarly. He glanced down at me. "Can you do that?" he asked. I nodded. "Whoa killer, ya gotta teach me that!" he added smiling. Stanton glanced over at him and smiled. Then he looked back at me. "Something is going to happen in a week. What you saw happened today. How is that possible?" "What?" I asked confused. I glanced back. The girls were walking towards me. "You saw what would happen to night, it did, but you saw something else. You saw a corn moon with an eclipse." "And?" "The eclipse is due next full moon." "What do you mean?" "It is not tonight." "Maybe someone shifted time?" Riles asked suddenly. Stanton shot a glare at him. "Isn't that possible? Change time sequence? And change something about it?" Riles asserted defensively.  
  
"Who are you?" Stanton asked suddenly eyeing him. His eyes squinted. "Who are you?" Riles asked looking him over. "Did you tell him everything about you?" Stanton suddenly asked me. But his lips didn't move. "Yeah. Not that though. I don't have that!" I protested. "Something is off about him. I'd watch him." "He's a goofball that I'd known all my life. Nothing's wrong with him, cept he has loose screws in his head. I thought you were evil, why are you so suddenly helping me?" I asked confused.  
  
"Because something is off, and I am in need to find out what. you saw a premonition. And that happened. And the girls, like in your eyes, saved you, but you saw the moon, which had an eclipse, and in this reality, as it happened, there was no eclipse." "Why should everything be correct?" I asked him. ".Because premonitions are always correct." He explained looking at Jimena. "Luna! Get away from him!" Jimena explained. "Why?" "Cause he's evil." Serena added in. ".Serena." Stanton whispered. I looked at him; he looked so sad like and desperate for her. but what happened in the past? I'm so lost. If he's evil, why doesn't he seem it? I mean. he feels real, like his power around him, but deep down, he's pure.? I didn't get it.  
  
"Be careful. Something is off, and I'm going to find out what." Stanton disappeared. "Who WAS that guy?" Riles asked eyeing me. I looked at him, and our lips almost touched. He jumped back. I shrugged. "I honestly don't know." I told him. "What did you see?" Jimena asked. I looked at her. "What is it to you?!" "I have premonitions too. But nothing with an eclipse. And more out we need to know, cause everything with the moon depends on our power." Jimena's voice wavered. "I saw tonight. But with an eclipse." I glanced up. "But as you can see," I looked at them. "It's full." Then I turned, grabbed Riles, and stalked off to his car.  
  
When the moon rises.? What did that even mean? 


	3. Chapter Three

So Much For The After Glow ~Daughters of the moon ~ *Created by: Shibobwa shingami*  
  
Chapter Three: Minds of an Innocent Trail  
  
That night I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about that premonition. we got home quickly, and I ran to my room without a word to anyone. I took a shower, and changed my clothes. What was happening to me? Who WERE Serena, Jimena, catty, Vanessa, and Tianna? And who was Stanton? He didn't go to school, but seemed as if he knew Serena somehow. He came from the shadows. His dark features, his darkness was fear to me, but he was warm with care. I didn't get it at all. And why was he so curious on my premonition? And what about the eclipse?! Who cared or not? I still couldn't get why they wanted to help me anyways. I scoffed. More that I talked to them, more I felt as if they were too nosey. I shrugged it off and pulled my covers close to me and closed my eyes. The room was dark except for the moon silver light shimmering through. Then something happened. I heard something, foot steps. I opened my eyes and darted up examining my room. I sighed and rubbed my head slightly, and put my hand on my pillow for support. But my palm gripped something and I glanced down. a moon face etched in medal on a chain was felt under my palm. I picked it up and looked intently at it. The chain dangled and glittered from the moon.  
  
The amulet glistened with various colors and shimmered brightly. Where had it come from? I looked around. "Hello?" I asked cautiously. No one answered. Hm. I shook my head and tossed it on my bed stand. What else weird could happen? After I was half way asleep, I heard a scream. I jolted up. That was Miss Cammie, The owner of the orphanage. I staggered up and ran to her room. I ran down the stairs, a flight of other stairs. I turned the corner, and jolted up the stairs to her room. the door open, no one was there. I looked around. "Miss Cammie?" I asked looking around. I then heard a hush of crying. I looked out into the hall. The light in Rhystic's room was on. I slowly walked into her room. "Miss Cammie? What it is?" I asked. But then I looked at her. She had blood on her hands. I looked down to the floor. Blood was everywhere. "W-Wh-what. happened?!" I asked stuttering. My heart raced. I began to breath heavily. Tears filled my eyes. Miss Cammie looked at me with watery red eyes. "Its Rhystic." "WHAT?! What happened? Where is he?" I asked looking around his room. The window was open.  
  
"I don't know. I heart noises, muffled voices, yells in here. I came to find out what he was doing. He was waking up all the children. I get here, and there's blood everywhere." miss Cammie looked down. I could not believe it. Rhystic was gone. probably hurt. how come I didn't hear a thing? I fell to the ground and hugged myself. Minutes later, sirens were heard from outside the house. I looked towards the door; little children appeared tired and confused. "Where's Dom?" they asked looking around. "Go back to bed." I whispered rubbing my eyes. "Where's Rhystic?" "Yea! Where did he go?" "Did he go out?" "No. He-he didn't, go back to bed." I ordered. "He'll be back later." "What's the red stuff?" "Finger paint. Go back to bed." "Okay.. Night." "Night."  
  
"I'll be back, I'm going to lock them in so they wont get scared. can you go answer the door Luna dear?" miss Cammie asked standing up. She wiped her eyes and pushed the children back to their rooms. As I stood up to answer the door, I could hear miss Cammie tell the kids to stay in the room and she'll unlock the doors in the morning when I answered the door and two police officers walked in and looked at me. "What is your name miss?" one of them asked. He was tall, yet was thick, with a short neck, and mustache. He looked tired and calm. "Luna." I replied hugging my arms. "And what was your relationship with the missing person?" "Was?" "I'm sorry-Luna-is your relationship?" "We are best friends." I declared looking at him. "And what is his full name? And age? And his looks?" "Uh, Rhystic Dorenden. he's 17, and uh, he has bleach blonde spike wind blown hair with the sides a dark brown. And uh. he-he has dark blue eyes, and tan skin. He had a goatee, but shaved it off last night. but has an eyebrow pierce, and a lower lip piercing." I explained picturing him in my head. "No I'm not his girlfriend." I explained. "I'm sorry. I never asked." "Huh? You-oh, yes. Right. Sorry." I forgot that I could read their minds. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Please direct us to his room, please." The other one said. He was short, bout a little taller than me with dark brown eyes and pale skin.  
  
"Uhm, sure." I turned around and walked them to his room. "Looks like a kidnap slash beat attack. He wasn't corroborating, and so fourth, the napper maybe hit him to knock him out.. note the blood, and the blanket opened on the left. The window opened the whole way, and blood prints on the wall and window ceil." the thick one muttered to his partner. "Will you be able to find him?" I asked eagerly. They looked at me with cloudy eyes and sighed. "We will try our best. If we find anything out, we will contact you immediately." The first one asserted calmly. I nodded.  
  
"So?" miss Cammie appeared. "Hello. I'm Detective Linus, and this is my partner Detective Cassias. As I told miss Luna here, if we find anything, we'll contact you. It was probably a beating kidnapping." the first one introduced themselves to miss Cammie who plainly nodded and swallowed. "Well, we shall be off," detective cassias announced clearing his throat. "Oh yes, probably have to get a search out right?" miss Cammie questioned. "Oh, quite right." Linus gave a why smile and nodded his head, "Ma'am," and they walked out of the house. I looked at her. She looked worried. She walked up to me, and held me tight, "Don't worry. I'm sure he's ok. If I know Travis, he'll find his own way home. He knows where it is. He's okay. I'm sure of it. He's a survivor." Her voice wavered. She had always called him Travis, after he repeatedly begged her to call him Rhystic or riles, she never did. She hated those names. Sounded to extreme.  
  
I looked up at her and tried to smile. But I couldn't. "Now get some rest dear, and I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and slowly crept up the stairs to my room where the amulet on my bed was glowing bright. I glanced at it and picked it up. For some reason, I felt a surge of energy pass through my hand and had the urge to wear it and never take it off. I slung it around my neck and looked at it. the glowing went duller and pulsed. I studied it and sighed. "Wish I could go back in time and save riles." I told myself thinking of the fact that I could actually save riles and he'd be ok and not hurt. I kept wondering where he was. Should I go to them for help? I didn't know. But then something happened. I was surrounded by white clouds, spinning around, and then I was in a worm like tunnel, with colors flaring around me. The air got thick and hot. I could barely breath. I concentrated to earlier tonight. Maybe I was doing time travel. Catty's gift! They all said I had probably had all their gifts. But why?! I didn't know. they probably didn't know either. I shrugged and concentrated, and I found myself in my room. I glanced at my clock, and suddenly ran to riles' room and felt myself orb into the shadows and looked at him. he looked so cute sleeping like he did. He covered the whole bed with only boxers on. The sheets were all tangled with him and a pillow covered his face, and his hand held it firm. His other hand dangled off the side along with his leg.  
  
I giggled when something happened. Electricity inflicted the room turning the light on. riles shot up and looked about. He looked directly at me. "Hey," I said weakly. "What was that?" he asked cautiously. "I don't know. But--" My words were cut off. Something appeared through the window with a distorted face, it was all moldy and had bare eye sockets. Its ears were all melted like and the air from his mouth rattled and I gasped and felt myself expand and I became invisible before the thing could see me. "What the hell are you?!" riles asked looking at the thing wisp towards him. "Whaaa!" riles got out from his bed and backed away from me. "Do something." He said in his mind. "What?" I asked. He shrugged. "Something,"  
  
"W-what do you want with me dude? Think you can take a bath?!" riles held his nose and coughed. Then the thing formed and turned into a woman with long brown hair, fluttering blue eyes, a short tube top, and goochie shorts. I gagged. "Whoa. She's hot." Riles said smiling. He shook his head. "But still! What do you want with me?" he huffed. The now girl didn't respond. She sent an electrocuting shock towards him and sent him to the floor. Blood trickled from his side. He stood up and held his side, blood freely dripping to the floor. I gasped. "Leave him alone!" I screamed reappearing. He looked at me. "Get back Luna!" he ordered with a harsh voice. "No!" I protested. He eyed me, and knew then I wasn't leaving. The woman looked at me. "Leave girl. This does not concern you." Her voice was high pitched. "Yes it does! What do you want with riles?!" I asked attentively. The amulet on my neck began to glow bright. The girl smiled.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "Come to me boy," the girl pulled her hand forward, and riles staggered and found himself walking towards the woman. "Riles! No!" "I-I can't stop!" riles declared holding his side. He winced with pain. I hurried up to him, but was suddenly pushed to the back wall. I screamed and fell to the ground. Riles fell to the floor and tried to stop him self. But the woman created more electricity and attacked him. it engulfed riles, and surged through him and around him. he yelled in agony. "Stop! Please stop!" I begged the woman. The woman acted as if she didn't hear me. I tried using my powers and dragged him towards me. "Luna!" riles shouted out in pain. The woman shot a piercing glare and glanced at my amulet and hissed. She held on to riles body and grabbed him, blasted me with a shock then held me unable to move. I cried out as the woman held riles by the neck. "H-help!" riles gagged as his arms fell to his side. Blood dripped out with its crimson warmth and his head lolled. She disappeared with riles. "Riles! Noooo!" I cried out and the bound let me go and I fell to the floor crying. I shuddered and staggered up. Blood trickled from my side and I nervously wobbled to his bed with tears pouring down my cheeks. My body ached with sudden pain and a burning sensation. The doorknob turned, and I disappeared.  
  
I felt so light I floated above miss Cammie and her scream and felt myself be transferred back to my own time. I fell on my bed with more pain, as I fell off. ".Riles." I cried out his name and stared at my ceiling hopelessly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." I cried out in pain as I couldn't move, but muffled my cries and gasps with my mouth as I held my side. I couldn't stop shaking. Losing riles was worst than the pain aching my whole body. What do I do now? I had to talk to the girls.. They were my only hope in saving riles. I'd have to find them tomorrow and talk to them.  
  
I stood up and looked around. Should I go show miss Cammie my side? Or should o go straight to the hospital.? I didn't know. But it hurt a lot. Too much, I was to weak to think, I collapse on my bed in a deep sleep still holding my side.  
  
I found myself in bright white clouds. Doorways stood before me with something happening with thin them. They didn't have any doors though. I looked through the one in front of me. Riles was sitting straight up still in a sunny atmosphere in a vast green field. His eyes were closed and he looked calmed, but his eyes wavered and his bottom lip curved. I gasped and found myself walking through the door. Parts that walked past the corridor glistened as got all the way through. "Riles!" I shouted running up to him. He looked surprised and looked up. "Luna? What are you doing here?" he asked standing up. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Ow!" he shouted. I suddenly let go and looked ta him. he picked up his shirt, his wound was still there. I looked down, mine wasn't. I looked perplexed. "Luna. you have to get out of here," riles begged looking around. The sun began to set. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," I said sadly looking at the grass. He tilted my head up with his fingers and looked at me smiling. "It's all good," "Where are you? I want to come and save you!" I declared. "I-I.. I don't.. know." riles trailed off and looked away. "But its painful. They keep asking me questions that I can't answer about the daughters of the moon, and who you are." He looked at me. "Don't worry. Haven't told them much, but I think they got into my head and figured some stuff out. that I really didn't know who the daughters were and that you were just my best friend that was an orphan like me searching for her home." Riles gave me a goofy smile and laughed. "I'm pretty strong ya know that? Not physically. But mentally. They.. They said if I join them, that I would be stronger, and be able to do all the cool stuff you could do!" riles said smiling. "See, check this!" he stepped back, and grinned at me. He then disappeared into the shadows on the ground! I gasped! "Riles?" I asked looking around. He then formed himself and smiled. "Isn't that cool?!" he asked exhilarated.  
  
I didn't know what to say. "But. aren't they. they're mean. Look what they did to you." I explained pointing to his side. "Yea. That-I know that. But then we-we can be like batman and robin ya know? I-I could be your sidekick and we could fight crime and stuff," he said smiling. "Like when we were little." "Yea. I guess your right, but I don't know," I declared looking away. "I don't think its such a really good idea," I finally whispered, as the moon rose and it got cloudy. "Well, I. I already said yea." riles muttered. "I can see that," I smiled. "I'm going to find you riles, and when I do, I'm going to set you free." I promised. "I don't want to be found. not yet, not until I learn to get stronger, and then we can go save the world and stuff," "But-" "You gotta go. Here. Don't take this off!" riles opened his hand, and that moon amulet appeared. He put it over my head and kissed it. "I'm all good, I'll see ya later, come back to me. You have the power," he said smiled. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and pushed me through the door. I woke up to my buzzer of my alarm clock, staring at the ceiling. I touched my lips. "It was only a dream." I told my self. I sat up. "It was all. Riles is probably sleeping in his room!" I said. I tried standing up, but a shock of pain went through my side. I lay down and looked at my side. It was clean. and patched up. I looked perplexed and checked it in the mirror. I saw the amulet. Since when did I wear it? he had put it on in my dream. but. I looked around. There was no blood in my room, my room was cleaned, but my window was opened letting the cold wet wind sweep in.  
  
I looked outside. It was cloudy, and cold. Winter was coming early I guessed. I pulled on a hoodie and some bagged jeans and walked to the kitchen. "Are you ok dear?" miss Cammie asked holding a cup of coffee. She looked pale. I nodded. "I'm going to go out for awhile," I muttered. She nodded and I walked off. It was Saturday, and I had to try and find the girls to get some questions out. Maybe THEY knew what that-that thing was that attacked me and riles.  
  
"You mustn't go back to him," a familiar voice announced. I turned around and was face to face with Stanton. I jumped back and looked at him. he looked really cute, but it felt weird, like I was related to him. or something. I shook my head. I couldn't keep away from his alluring blue eyes. They were pretty. I walked up to me in all black. "What?" I asked finally looking up at him. "You mustn't go back to him," Stanton answered. "Who?" I asked confused. "Rhystic." Stanton replied casually. "What-what do you--" "In your dreams, you cant see him. you mustn't use your dream power at any cost," Stanton said sternly. "How?" I asked. "I know a lot about you now." ".How?" "You let your guard down, I read your thoughts. it seems you have the powers of the daughters of the moon and the followers such as my powers. but. you also have the power of the regulators it seem if you were able to go into his dream. He was taken because the atrox thinks he can get you to join the atrox because of your power. So therefore, you mustn't see him." Stanton declared turning away.  
  
"Why are you helping me?!" I questioned turning him to face me. He looked at me deeply. "I know why you don't know your past." "Why are you changing the subject. Please, why are you helping me? I hear that you are evil, apart of the atrox!" ".Because you don't deserve this time," "What?" "Something changed. You weren't supposed to be an orphan, and you weren't supposed to know Rhystic. You were also not allowed to meet the daughters like this." Stanton looked past me. "Why? how? What?" I asked. I was beyond confused. "What are you doing?" I turned around. Serena walked up to me next to Jimena. They eyed me suspiciously. "Why hello Serena, Jimena." Stanton nodded his head. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later," he eyed me and turned around and walked away past a bunch of people. I turned around and faced Serena and Jimena.  
  
".I. I need your help," I finally declared looking at them desperately. "What were you doing with Stanton?" Serena asked. "He was telling me something, get-get out of my head!" I snapped. "Look. Last night, riles was taken. I woke up, and blood and he was gone. I managed to go back in time, and this-this weird-moldy distorted thing attacked riles and they and then me took him. I went back to this time, and went to sleep. I went into this dream thing, and saw riles. He. he took there offer and now can turn to a shadow, like me! And then I woke up, and my side was patched up, and. then I walked down here to find you guys, and then Stanton told me I can't see riles again to find out where he is to save him!" I said in one breath. I breathed and looked at them.  
  
They exchanged glanced. Serena nodded. "Can you help me out?" I asked again feeling dumb. "Sure we'll help you. That's what we're here for," Jimena explained. "What's up guys?" Vanessa asked walking up to us, catty next to her. Serena explained everything and they gasped. "Stanton's helping you?" catty asked confused. "He's odd. Helping us in our own way. ya know?" Catty asked. "Until he turned." Serena whispered. "What do you mean? Thought he's already bad." I explained. "Well, ya. but he became a follower unwillingly, but awhile back, he.. Became one willingly." Jimena explained. "..To save me." I muttered turning around. "WHAT?!" the girls asked obviously hearing me. I faced them again.  
  
"Not me, me. I mean. I keep having these thoughts, like someone had told me a story, and I am just remembering them. And one of them had something to do with someone turning evil to save the girl. she would always tell me 'he turned to save me. He's not a bad person. he was just misunderstood. but he will be back, and I will set him free, and he will be with us. Forever.' every night she would tell me that." I explained. They looked at me. "Probably think I'm a freak right?" I asked sighing. They shook their heads, and Serena looked at me strangely but didn't say anything. "So what do I do?" I finally asked sitting down in a chair.  
  
They looked at me and thought. "Well. we're not quite sure at the moment." Serena admitted turned to Jimena. "we have to make him remember good thoughts." "But he went willingly right?" Serena asked me. I nodded. In hoping I didn't hear what they were about to hear. "Then I don't think.. That.. I don't know really. Maybe we should talk to Maggie." Jimena suggested. "Who?" I asked confused. "Our guide." "Oh.." I nodded in understanding. This was a waste of my time. they can't help me. They never could. I sighed and stood up. "I gotta get going. I'll talk to you all some time later." I mumbled. I started to walk away. "Wait! We can help you!" Serena explained. I turned to her. "What now?" I asked frowning.  
  
"Don't you want to know why your mind is blank but a couple of memories?" she asked concerned. I studied her. I didn't really care. or did I? I shrugged. "I don't know." I finally admitted. "Well, let's go to the past to find out." Serena suggested. I looked at them hesitant. "I'm not that good." I whispered. "We'll get Stanton." Serena explained. "He's really good, he helped catty see her mother 11 years ago." Finally nodding, they stood up. I followed. We walked down the street. "We have to get the others though," Jimena advised looking at me. "Yo, chica, alright?"  
  
I looked pasted her, riles was looking at me in the distance smiling, wearing black. With the sun shining upon him making him glow. But then he frowned and disappeared. "Riles." I whispered sighing. "Must be my imagination," she muttered. "What?" Jimena asked. I shook my head, but felt as if Serena was trying to get into my head. I ignored it and started to think quickly of the first thing that came to my mind. We walked down the street quietly and I swore I saw him looking at me on the other side of the street. I looked at him, and he looked at him, wind rustling his black jacket, making it flap behind and in front of him. "Riles!" I screamed as I began to become careless and run across the street. "Get out of the way!" I could hear riles yell, as I looked sideways. Dumbfounded and shocked, unable to move. My eyes widened with fear. I screamed. A car suddenly slammed into me and I flew over it, landing on the ground staring bewildered. I rolled a bit and fell on my back, unable to move. A grand sensation of pain swept over my body. I felt as if my bones were snapped awkwardly. Blood trickled from my arms and sides as I tried to breath. Things began darker. distant.. Alone.  
  
"Luna!" Serena's voice was afar. I could hear footsteps on the pavement, and more cars screeching to a halt as Jimena and Serena ran up to me. I could hear the faint music of a Beethoven song? The moonlight sonata.. It was so pretty. From the car that had hit me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out from pain was their worried face, and distance screams for help. "Your going to b e okay!" Serena whispered looking at me.  
  
* * * * * "Mommy? Where's daddy?" I looked around. A woman I could not see stared down at me. I was a little girl, something I didn't remember.. "I don't know Luna. But he'll return. when it's defeated." She replied in a familiar voice. "When what's defeated?" the girl asked innocently. ".The Atrox sweetie." The woman replied with a worried sigh.  
  
But then the images shifted and a man walked up to me. He held out his hand, I seemed my age, and I took it. He pulled me to him and looked at me. "Offspring." He muttered removing a strand of hair from my eyes. I blinked. "Offspring? My name is Luna." I snapped looking at him. "My Luna. My daughter.. I'm a father." He sounded bewildered. "This is.. Join me." He finished. "What?" I asked confused looking at me. I looked around. My surroundings were dark, muggy, and the air was heavy. I coughed. "Join me." His voice echoed. I looked at him. I couldn't see who he was, only the faint line of his body. "Join me to destroy the goddesses." He beckoned with a casual deepened voice. "No, I don't want to!" I snapped pulling away from him. He looked at me and sighed. "Not KILL them. Turn them!" he explained. "Why?" "Think about it. Ultimate power. Next to riles. you'll be happy. Contact me, you'll know who to turn too."  
  
I woke up some time later in the hospital. The room was dark, except for the light trying to penetrate the denim blue curtains next to me. I looked around. I was hooked up to a monitor, tubes going into me. I felt so much pain, it hurt so much, I just wanted to die. My head pounded with exertion to make me want to just end my life right then. I failed the attempt as I found a bottle of aspirin next to me. I popped the cap. Three. Only three were in the little body. What a predicament. Sighing, I popped the aspirins into my mouth and swallowed them.  
  
Lying there, I closed my eyes, trying to defeat the pain surging through my veins when I felt a presence next to me. I opened my eyes and looked. It looked as if someone was sitting in a chair next to me. The seat was pressed down. The indiglow clock was turned face down as well. I looked around perplexed.  
  
That dream was odd. I didn't understand it. Contact whom? A follower probably. Although I'd kill to have riles back, I wouldn't become evil to do it. That was ludicrous I'm not evil. I am good. Yeah.  
  
Minutes later the daughters of the moon opened the door and walked in looking at me worried. "Hey, you're awake!" Catty greeted handing me a little painting of a woman draped in gold standing on a cliff below a full moon. "Thank you," I muttered awing the beauty of the picture. I turned it around. 'Get well soon' was printed in cursive blue letters. "Thanks," I mumbled once more smiling. "So chica, you freaked us out a week ago," Jimena started. "A week ago?" I asked looking at them. They all nodded. "I was out-a week?" "Yeah, you were in a coma!" Vanessa clarified.  
  
I blinked and looked around the room. It was quiet, and sunny from the window next to me, the warmth warming my body. I looked at myself. I was covered in bandages. There was a tube going into each of my nose and a tube in my wrist. I was covered in a white lining bedspread lying on a white pillow. In fact, it seemed everything was white.  
  
I sat up. Everyone jumped looking at me. I groaned a bit and took in a deep breath removing the tubes from my nose. "Luna, what are you doing?" Serena asked looking at me. I looked up at her. "I have to go." I informed putting my feet to the cold floor. I stumbled to the ground, but then someone caught me. I looked up. The guy holding me had a dark complexion yet bleached spiked red tipped hair with bangs falling in front of him at different links. I didn't know what to say, he was so cute. then I blinked. It was Dizzerous! Why the hell he was here, I didn't know. "Who are you?" Catty asked looking at Dyzzie. "And where did you come from?!" "Hey lune." Dyzzie's voice was deep, and inviting. He helped me back on the bed, and then turned to Catty. "I'm Dizzerous. But you can call me Dyzzie." I tapped dyzzie on the shoulder and he looked at me. "What the in the hell are you doing here Dyz? Thought you were up in Athens or somethin." I explained trying to remember.  
  
"Came back. Heard bout Riles, seen him around?" I shook my head but then remembered, "Ya, I saw him before I was hit by the car." I remembered thinking. I couldn't tell him that he was evil now, that the ATROX took him. he'd never believe me. "Hm. Well, I went by the Orphanage, and miss Cammie said you were here so I decided to check in on you. but I have to go, I'll see ya around. Take care alright?" Dyzzie asked kissing me on the cheek. He nodded towards the girls and left.  
  
"Wow, he was cute! How do you know him?!" Vanessa squealed smiling. "Michael. Michael." Catty reminded with a laugh. I chuckled. "He used to live at the orphanage before last year when he left to go to Athens." I explained. "I can't believe he's back." I told them out loud, but I couldn't guess why.  
  
After maybe three days of staying in bed, they finally let me go. I got dress in some baggy blue pants and a tight white tank top that showed my midriff and grabbed my bag. "thanks Keens," I called out leaving the room. Mr. Keens was going out with miss Cammie. So I saw him a lot. "now, hey, lunacy! Where do you think your going? You can't leave till Camero signs you out!" Keens snapped walking over to me. He always called people by their proper names. it was rather annoying. "But I hafta!" I complained stomping my food. "Bye!" I began to run out of the hospital even though my side was still in pain from being broken, I didn't care. after getting out of sight, I disappeared just as keens came panting and looked around.  
  
I waved good bye, (even though he couldn't see me) and began to fly upwards into the sun, not really knowing where my destination was. 


	4. Chapter Four ::Finished::

So Much For The After Glow  
~Daughters of the moon ~  
*Created by: Shibobwa shingami*  
  
Chapter Four: Lighting the way  
  
As I flew invisible in the night's air, something came to my head. Stanton. and his obscure words about my premonition on how I had a prem with the eclipse, which wasn't till next week. what was happening? As the moon was high in the cool night, the wind was in my face, I wondered where riles was. what he was doing. I missed him, more than I ever could have imagined, and just seeing him again made me ecstatic. and the fact that Dyzzie was here? What the hell was up with that? Why were HE here. and when all this bizarre stuff was happening. I'd have to watch him. There's something under his skin that he doesn't want anyone to know about. but what?  
  
Suddenly as I was trying to remember where the orphanage was, a great force hit me out of nowhere. I screamed and felt my self-falling but then someone caught me. oh how gorgeous he looked, I gasped as he held me in his arms and looked around. "Who are you?" he asked not letting me down. He began to run. His hair fell into his eyes but he didn't bother. As he kept looking about, he kept running until finally he stopped in the park and let me go. "Who are you?!" I looked at him. Who was I? He was the one saving me! Shouldn't he have some clue? And how did he see me? I was invisible! "Who am I? Who are you! How'd you see me?" I asked putting my hands to my hips. The guy huffed and shook his head. He looked into my eyes for a moment and we stared at each other until he smirked. "I'm Chris." "Uh. hi. Chris. How-how did you. see me?" I pondered looking at him.  
  
He smiled and looked around, "I have a gift. I know what you are. you have one of my girlfriend's powers." he informed with a smile as he kept looking around. "Oh. what are you looking for?" I asked following his glare. "Her! Get down!" Chris pushed me behind a bench and kicked away a ball coming towards him at top speed. "Get out of the way Chris!" a woman sneered. "Cassandra! Why are you doing this? Why did you return?" Chris bellowed slapping away a jolt of energy. What was going on? Who was 'Cassandra'? "Because, Chris, I found life of the darkness much more entertaining. Plus, I have some new powers I'd like to share with the daughters, along with that little BRAT!"  
  
"Cassandra!" Stanton's voice bellowed out of nowhere. Some how, his eyes glinted from the clouds above, large beady blue eyes. Glaring with coldness and ice. I gasped, how'd he even -do- that? But before I could even ask, Stanton appeared looking at me. "Luna. Get out of here." he roared pointed to the sidewalk. I looked at Chris, he nodded and I started to run. "Get back here you little whore!" Cassandra screamed as she appeared in front of me. I screamed and suddenly she flew back by just the force of my hand. Cassandra flew to the grass, pulling up the roots, revealing wet mud. "Your strong for just realizing your power." Chris muttered in awe. I shrugged. "I have more than I realized." I pointed out realizing it myself. I smiled, but frowned as Cassandra stood up, not even with a scratch.  
  
I exhaled, swallowing. Cassandra drew a silver blade, and before Stanton or Chris or even I could protect myself, she thrust it through me. I screamed and fell backwards onto my bum, trembling from pain. I screamed from agony as she smirked and disappeared into the night. A shock of electricity shot through me, numbing my entire body.  
  
"Not. again." I groaned looking up at Stanton and Chris. They were kneeling beside me. Tears fell down my cheeks and blood poured onto the grass. I couldn't breath, everything was getting cold, and I was getting dizzy. After a moment, I blacked out, not remembering anything that happened to me.  
  
A cold tremor shot through my body. I bolted up screaming. I was in this dark muggy atmosphere. Cold whispers filled my ears from no place. For a moment, I was incoherent; I didn't understand anything that was happening. It was either moving to fast or to slow or not even at all. After a moment however, my senses returned just to see the five goddesses looking at me with a questionable look. "How you feelin Luna?" asked Tianna looking at me from her white leather chair. The other goddesses nodded in wondering how I was feeling. I shrugged; I really didn't know at all how I was feeling. I was both confused, in pain, and tired. "After you are feeling better, we want to take you to see our friend, Maggie, Luna." I nodded, not bothered by resisting. I just didn't have the energy to object.  
  
Three days later I was let go. We were all walking down the street when I decided to ask how I even got to the hospital. Catty explained thoroughly how Chris and Stanton had taken me to the hospital after the fight and left in plight together. That had shocked the goddesses gravely because they were enemies, yet were working together. Catty was afraid that Chris was now working for the Atrox, which upset her dearly, even though she didn't show it. I just nodded not really understanding all she was talking about. It didn't really matter to me in a way I suppose. While they kept on talking about various things dealing with the Atrox, my mind wandered back to Dyzzie. What was he doing here? And why was he here? Did the goddesses know him? Maybe this Maggie of theirs had some answers in which I was looking for.  
  
The sun shot through the red and orange leaves glowing vibrantly in quiet as they reached her apartment. Jimena pushed the button and a cool voice called back to her. "Hey Mag, its Jimena, we have her," 'Her'? I didn't like how they mentioned me as her, but didn't say anything. Maggie let us in and we walked up the stairs to her apartment. Walking in, I gazed around. Everything looked oddly different, cool, and unique. A woman whom must have been Maggie by the smiles on the goddesses approached kindly holding a tray of tea and crumpets. "Please, sit," she motioned for us to move in and sit down, and we followed with out complaints. I sat down in a nice comfy chair still gazing around when Maggie called my name. I turned to face her, blankly. "Yes?" "Luna. Let me see your hand, please?" Maggie asked moving towards me. I looked at Serena. She nodded gingerly and I moved my hand towards Maggie a bit curious. She took my hand and her eyes closed. With her other hand, she rubbed it on my palm in a circular motion then back and fourth. The expression on her face went from still, to worry. She jerked, her grasp on my hand strengthened. I tried to pull away, but her grip was strong considering she was old. Blood started to pour from the cuts she inflicted with her nails. No one seemed to notice but me. The pain was intense. "Let go! Ow! You're hurting me!" I screamed trying to pull away when finally Maggie fell backwards towards the back of the couch breathing heavily. I clutched my bleeding hand looking around me with horrific fright.  
  
None of the goddesses seemed bothered by what happened, but more perplexed on what I just did. "Are you alright?" Vanessa asked swallowing. "She was gripping my hand, look at it! It's bleeding!" I snapped unbelieving that they didn't seem to realize what was going on. They just looked at me when a man walked in. "Hey Mag, where's the--" he froze and looked at me. My mouth parted and I looked at Dyzzie. "Dyzzie? What the hell are you doing here?" "Why the hell are you doing here?" Dyzzie asked blankly. I scorned. "What is going on here? I want some answers!"  
  
Maggie made a hushing noise, "please, sit down, Dyzzerous, you too." Maggie snapped her fingers and Dyzzie was suddenly lounging in a chair drinking some tea. All the girls looked at him smiling dreamily. I rolled my eyes and looked at Maggie. "Well?" Maggie parted her lips as if she were going to tell me, then closed them obviously thinking of something to say. "This may come to a shock to you all," Maggie started quietly. "Oh, you'll be having a laugh after you hear it," Dyzzie choked her grinning. "First, what is he doing here?" I demanded pointing to Dyzzie. "Alright, I'll tell you about him first. "This is Dyzzerous, he's a son of the moon." Everyone blinked, confused, probably more than me. Even though they didn't say anything to interrupt her, I could tell they have a million questions just as I did. "The last thing to come out of the box was not the daughters of the moon. Selene had a son, Dyzzerous, to watch over the daughters incase they fell; he could save them and bring them back to the heavens. Whenever the daughters are in great peril, his mother calls upon him and sends him to help the daughters when they are needed the most. He is immortal as the Atrox, and as pure as pure can get, besides his cocky personality," Maggie chuckled at the last bit. "So he's here to help us?" Catty pointed to Dyzzie. Maggie nodded. They all smiled, "Awesome!"  
  
"Sorry Lune for not telling ya couldn't. Daughters aren't even s'pose to know, but Mag here thinks it was a good idear." Maggie nodded, "Indeed, now about you Luna." I looked from Dyzzie to Luna swearing to slap Dyzzie after this. Did he know about me the whole time? "This may come to a shock to you all. But Serena. Luna is your daughter," Maggie explained looking at Serena. The goddesses all laughed, I just looked at them then at Maggie declaring she was crazy in my mind. "Come on Maggie, stop playin around, seriously, who is she?" Serena asked wiping her eyes. Maggie shook her head. "I am not lying my dear, Luna is your and Stanton's daughter in the future." "Then how come I'm the same age as them?" I asked pointing to the goddesses. "There was a time rip and everything was sent back to the past, but some how, you came with it shortcake," Dyzzie explained smiling. I looked at him, "You knew all this time?" Dyzzie nodded. I lunged at him screaming. "And you never told me?! Why you stupid--"  
  
Suddenly everything froze and I was looking around. "What happened?" I asked looking around. The goddesses were looking at me. "Yeah, She does have your nose Serena," Jimena noticed studying me. "Yeah, and your chin, but she has Stanton's hair and eyes," Catty added smiling. I looked at them. They actually believed that I was Serena's daughter.  
  
"What I don't get, is how she has all your powers," Maggie explained suddenly moving. Dyzzie however was still frozen for a moment before having the ability to move, falling backwards off his chair. He got up and straightened his body. "Must have been a glitch in the rip," Maggie nodded. "We have to find a way to get you back to your time," "Back. to. to my time? This is my time!" I explained swallowing. "I grew up in this time. you can't send me back to some place I don't exist in!" Maggie sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told any of you. it might alter reality and you might not even get to be born." She sighed and stirred her tea. Serena's smiled vanished suddenly and she cleared her throat. "Ya know? I don't think that will be a problem considering I'm pregnant." Everyone looked at her, "What?! You're pregnant? Oh my gosh! When? Where? Who?" Vanessa squealed giddy. I rolled my eyes. "Obviously with my dad," Serena nodded. "Found out a week ago. been thinking of a good time to tell you, but its been so hectic, I don't even know how it happened. I just. I don't know."  
  
I growled and stood up. This was all bogus stupidity. None of it is true. They are all playing with my mind, even Dyzzie, stupid git. Looking at them, I walked to the door, rage building up. "Luna, where ya going, baby?" Dyzzie questioned suddenly appearing in front of me. I scowled at him, "You're all playing with my mind and I don't like it!" I screamed looking at him. "I'm going home. This is ridiculous, I'm not her daughter, and we're the same age!" After I told him that, I opened the door and slammed it shut.  
  
I sighed and leaned against the door, not knowing what to do or think when it opened. I screamed surprised and fell backwards into Dyzzie's arms. He had his hands on my chest with a huge grin on his face. Pulling his hands away, I stood up. "Why'd you do that?" Dyzzie shrugged. I could tell he enjoyed every minute of it. "Come here love, I want to tell you something," Dyzzie grabbed me and started to mutter something in my ear.  
  
"How bout we do the tango and I help you bring your lover boy back to his jolly ol' self."  
  
I looked at him perplexedly. Dyzzie put his arm around my shoulder and guided me towards outside. The goddesses followed closely behind not speaking. When we reached the pavement, the sun greeted us with golden rays of warmth. I breathed in the fresh air and suddenly everything was alright.  
  
The goddesses decided to teach me to control my gifts, since they each had them. They figured it would be a good idea since I would be fighting Riles, whom was apart of the Atrox now. I didn't really want to fight Riles at all, but they just told me 'Just in case'. There has to be another way other than fighting. "So chica, heard from Chris lately?" Jimena turned to Catty as we all sat at Pink's. Catty sat her soda down on the counter and shook her head sighing, "Not at all." "Oh, don't worry Catty, he'll contact you, I'm sure of it!" Vanessa declared a bit to enthusiastically. "Yeah, he's probably fighting off predators that were trying to get to you or something, he's a hero!" Tianna smiled and finished her Coke raising a finger for another. I sat there by the window in silence. I felt so out of place, like I didn't belong. It didn't even seem like they wanted me here. Serena kept giving me weird looks of confusion. She probably couldn't believe that I'm her daughter. I'm not, so get over it. I wanted to yell at her, but I didn't.  
  
"Hey ladies, I'll be back," Dyzzie stood up and walked to the back. I looked at him leave.  
  
"Hey, Luna, you alright?"  
  
I looked at the goddesses. They were all looking at me worried. I smiled, at least they thought it was nice to pretend to care. "I'm alright, just. trying to let it all in I guess, how long did it take you to--" "Accept who we are?" Serena asked with a serene smile. I nodded. She shrugged, "A while I suppose. it's hard at first, believe me, but now, I believe it's a gift." I nodded, "Nice way of looking at it I guess," Everyone laughed, "You've got spunk Luna, you've got spunk." I didn't know how to take that, but I nodded anyway. Now I wondered what was going to happen to me. I looked at Serena. She was my mom? But we were the same ages. How was this even possible? It wasn't! it couldn't be! It's just a dream I can't wake up from. Half of me thought that, the other half, knew the truth, what they were saying was real.  
  
Later that day I had to get away. They were all talking about a way to get me back to my time when I just got up and left. I was walking down the street muttering obscenities to myself when a pair of black boots were in front of me. I followed them upwards towards black pant legs, a black shirt and leather jacket, and finally into the eyes of Riles. I smiled withdrawing a breath. I couldn't believe it! he looked down at me smiling. His hair was all over the place, gelled. He had spiked bracelets on, a dog collar, and the smell of Curve. Ah, he smelled like a god. "riles!" I jumped on him hugging him hard, tears swelling in my eyes. "I can't believe its you!" I could feel riles exhaling, then breathing in my essence. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I've missed you so much," "I've missed you too." I whispered not letting him go.  
  
"Luna! LUNA GET AWAY FROM HIM!"  
  
I pulled away, my arms still around his neck and looked behind me. the goddesses were running towards me screaming. I looked back at riles. He was looking at the goddesses awkwardly. "I love you," he whispered, and then he disappeared in my arms. I looked at the air horrified. My arms fell to my sides and my shoulders tensed. He was gone. I turned to the goddesses. They were now closer. "WHY?!" I screamed out in anger. "WHY? WHY? WHY?!" Before they could answer, something growled behind me. I turned around and a vortex of some kind opened up. I screamed. There was a suction pulling me through. "AAAH! HELP!" Before anyone could help me, I disappeared into the vortex. It closed with a ripping sound and I was floating in blackness. "hello?" my voice echoed into the distance. There was no answer to my call. "Where am I?" there was still no sound. Why was I here? It felt like I was floating forever. Soon, it got really cold. My breathing got hard for me, like my chest was losing power. I looked around, suddenly completely scared out of my wits.  
  
A black shadowy figure started walking towards me. since it was dark, I didn't see how I could see it, but it got closer, and closer, until I recognized that it was someone I didn't know. I moved back, but it was already to close to me. "You are mine!" it hissed, its voice shrill and menacing. A girl appeared with long thick black wavy hair. I didn't understand but I started to scream. So many fears of my past started to come forward into my mind like a movie, pausing at every scene.  
  
I don't know what happened next, but I felt different, I felt. evil. I felt the need to kill, suck the happiness out of the people on earth, and kill the goddesses. "Listen to me Luna. Find out all you can about the goddesses, everything, and every night, call out my name and tell me everything. Soon, we can kill the goddesses and everything they told you will become fake, and you can go back to living the way you were before you met them, with Riles." The woman's voice hissed with anticipation. "Now hold out your arm," she commanded. I did so. She took my wrist and within the inside, slit across. It stung and I tried pulling away, but she kept a hold. Blood poured out, dripping into nothing, disappearing with the echoing sound of the drops. She poured what looked like dust into my wrist and the cut started to spin and then it disappeared to look like my wrist again. "Now, go, and get all the information," I nodded. I wanted to go back to being normal. "Yes Miss Shazza." I didn't know how I knew her name, but I did. I also knew she was apart of the inner circle. How? I don't know. But after that, I closed my eyes and started to fall. I kept falling until I landed on a pool of placid water.  
  
"Luna! Luna wake up!" I opened my eyes. the goddesses were looking at me strangely. "it was all just a dream." I mumbled without noticing myself. They all looked at me perplexed. "Are you okay?" I nodded and Jimena helped me up. "you just-fainted, Chica, are you sure you are?" I nodded again. "Yeah, it's just. all the stuff from today." They all nodded. I could feel something prickling in my head and I looked at Serena. I couldn't even remember what I did today, so I really didn't really care if she was trying to look into my head. I could barely remember the vortex, let alone what happened after I got into the vortex, or how I ended up on the streets again.  
  
"Her mind is completely blank," Serena muttered to the others. "Really? So what happened? She just disappears and then reappears out of no where? Where did she go?" Vanessa whispered to Serena. "We could go back into time and find out," catty suggested looking at me. I don't know what happened after that, but I turned in visible and fell to the ground. "Where did she go?" Tianna looked around. "She's gone," "Luna?" I got up and started to run. I don't know why, but I started to. I was so confused. I felt like they were only trying to use me, but why? "Luna! - we have to find her!" I ran into a back alley and leaned against the wall reappearing. I was drenched in cold sweat. "Running are we?" I looked up at Stanton. My dad. "sure," I replied casually shrugging. I wondered if he knew that I was his daughter. "How convenient." "Why?" Stanton shrugged. "They're you're friends, aren't they?" I shrugged. I really didn't know anymore. "What do you want?" Stanton smiled. "I want to know about your parents." He knows. "I'm an orphan. I don't remember my parents." I could see a glint of sadness, but it disappeared all to quickly for me to really recognize it. "Why?" "No reason," Stanton looked around him. "Be careful, alright?" he asked looking down at me. "Yes father," I rolled my eyes not realizing what I said. I looked up at him. he smiled. "I knew it. I knew it. I can't believe it though. Right here, sixteen, same age as your mother, it's. I don't believe it." Stanton smiled. I just looked at him a bit confused. He was losing it. "I think you're getting old," I muttered a bit afraid of his attitude. Stanton laughed. "You have her odd humor," "pleasant, look, I have to go, love chatting with you dad, but uh, tootles," I got up to leave, but he put his arms on either side of me against the wall. "What?" "Be-careful." I nodded. "Roger, now." He moved his arms to his sides. "Thank you," I dusted off my pants and walked out of the alley way looking both ways to make sure the goddesses were no where to be seen. "That was too weird," I muttered to myself deciding to go get some coffee and food.  
  
I'm SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated it! I feel so evil! But THANK YOU to all my loyal readers, for having patience's with a girl with long ass brain farts! I'm trying, but I don't know what to do! I need inspiration! Ideas! Anything! keep having faith in me! I will prevail! 


	5. Chapter 5

So Much For The After Glow  
Daughters of the moon  
Created by: Shibobwa shingami

Chapter Five: Reminisce

Sorry this one is so short! Also! Sorry for this one taking SOO long to finish! I've just been so busy writing original stories that I've ignored this one and I'm sorry to the fans reding this. Thank you for being patient. I hope you enjoy this one and sorry again for it being so short! If you want to read some of my other stories, originals, I'm failingsway at http/ see you all soon! – Shibobwa Shingami

"_Stanton," Serena whispered looking into her room. Dark shadows danced on her walls. She couldn't let him know abut her being pregnant, because then the Atrox would find out and try to take it from him. But how could she hide her big stomach? It wasn't possible. Was it? Serena looked around the room. It didn't seem like anyone was in her room, but then Stanton appeared. He turned the clock around and looked at Serena. "Hey,"_

"_Stanton," Serena embraced her lover and kissed him gently on the lips. She looked at him closely. "What's wrong?"_

"_I have to go away for awhile." He muttered quietly. "I don't know for how long…"_

_Serena was taken back. "What? Why? How come? What are you going to do?" _

_Stanton laughed. "I'm not going to do what you think I'm going to do… I don't know what I am going to do… The Atrox wants me to go to the past and then go to the future. I'm looking for something, or someone for the Atrox, they just won't tell me what or who." He explained running a finger along Serena's cheek. "I'll miss you." _

"_I'll miss you too," Serena whispered snuggling into his chest. Just went she felt secure and safe, he shimmered into nothing. Serena stood there by herself sighing. Was this part of fate? Him not knowing about their child? _

Morning rose like every other day in the city of L.A. The bright sun warmed the streets and sidewalks. Serena yawned and opened her eyes to the bright light.

"Mommy, mommy!" the little two year old ran into Serena's room jumping onto Serena's bed.

"What is it, Luna?" Serena asked sitting up.

"Aunt Jem is here!" She grinned. She ran back to the kitchen. "Can I have some waffles?"

"Sure kiddo," Jimena laughed and started to make some waffles. She turned around to ask Luna if she wanted any syrup, and her mouth dropped. "_Madre Santa de Maria_," **(Holy mother of Mary.)**

Luna was looking at herself in shear shock. Her hands were disappearing and she was breathing heavy. "What's happening to me?"

Jimena blinked. "Uh… Serena!" Jimena walked over to Luna and looked at her. "Calm down Luna. Breathe, all right? Breathe. In and out,"

"What's," Luna breathed in and out. "Going on?"

"You're turning invisible. What happened?"

"I saw a picture of mommy dying. Like a movie, but it was in my head!"

"What the heck is going on?" Jimena asked her self, thinking. "Your mommy is not going to die. _Bien?" _**(All right)**

Luna nodded and swallowed, closing her eyes. Serena appeared and covered her mouth. "What?" She wrapped her arms around her daughter and rocked her. "It's alright honey,"

"I saw you dying mommy, I don't want you to die…" Luna started to cry into her mother's shoulder.

Serena looked up at her best friend in fear. She understood that whenever Jimena had a premonition, it always, _always, _came true. But how could this be? How could Luna have premonition and invisibility? Could she also move things with her mind and travel in time? How could this be?

Luna was sleeping in her room and all the daughters were sitting in Serena's kitchen. Collin was out surfing and so it was only the girls. Catty was feeding Wally and looked up. "This is majorly weird," She explained seriously. "How? How could she have all of the gifts?"

Tianna shrugged. "Could it be because her dad's Stanton and her mom's you?"

Serena shrugged. "I don't know…"

"This is _loco." _ **Crazy.** Jimena shook her head and breathed. "I wish Maggie was back from vacae, she could explain this all,"

Vanessa nodded. "I know… Well if the Atrox finds out, then it won't be good."

The girls nodded. "We all have to watch her at all times." Tianna pointed out the obvious.

"How did we survive when we were little?" Catty asked trying to remember when she was really little. The daughters all thought about the past and all shrugged. "I don't remember." Vanessa sighed.

"Yeah, me neither." Serena frowned. "Should I read Luna's mind to see what she saw?" She suddenly asked biting her bottom lip.

Jimena nodded. "Maybe…"

All the girls were frightened. Serena couldn't die. Serena tentatively narrowed her eyes and poked into her daughter's mind. What she saw was shocking. She pulled out of her daughter's mind gasping for air and falling backwards into darkness.

"Serena!" Everyone called out as Jimena caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! She's having a seizure! What do we do?" Vanessa asked biting her bottom lip.

Neither Luna nor Serena woke up until the next morning. Serena had woken up first. She stared at her friends with look of disbelief.

"What happened?" Catty asked holding Serena's hand.

Serena looked out the window for a moment in silence. When she turned back, she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Tianna swallowed. Did she want to know?

Serena breathed, trying to find a way to explain what she saw in Luna's mind, but she didn't know how. Luna's mind was so twisted and confusing, she didn't know where to begin. She had never been in a mind so complicated and panic-stricken. It was frightening just trying to find the memory of the nightmare and when she had found it, she had felt like she lived through it. She could feel the pain in her heart, the pain she never wanted to feel but couldn't understand. She saw herself die, but she couldn't believe how she did. She couldn't tell her friends. It would worry them too much, break them apart and distrust each other.

"I never got to the dream." Serena lied and sighed. "Her mind is so complex. It was one of the only minds I couldn't penetrate."

"Must be cause she has all our powers." Jimena decided as she folded her arms over her chest. "Do you think that dream might have been a premonition?"

Serena shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure. I'll try talking to her later about it."

The daughters all nodded and moments later, Luna woke up with no recollection of the nightmare that she had witnessed. That, or she was trying to forget or lying all together. The daughters suggested Serena try reading her mind, but Vanessa decide that it wasn't a good idea after what happened last time and for once, Serena nodded in agreement.

Later that night, Luna woke up and without even thinking about it, she fluffed her pillow and turned on the light. A moment later, a glass of water was in front of her, waving in the air. Luna took the glass and took a long drink of it, sat it on her desk and then turned off the light and fell back to sleep. A moment later, she was screaming and the lights started to flicker on and off.

Serena ran to her daughter's room expecting to see a follower but blinked when she saw what was going on. Tianna's power. Things were flying all over the place.

"Luna! Calm down!" Serena shouted.

Luna stopped screaming and everything dropped to the ground. Snow globes shattered, and her toys crashed into pieces.

"What's happening to me?" Luna sniffled and Serena decided to tell her two-year-old daughter what was going on, hoping that even though she was only two, she would have an idea that what was going on, happened to her mom and her mom's friends when they were younger.

Years went and Luna learned more about her powers and found it to be exciting in all perspectives. The only thing she didn't like, was her premonitions, all that had to deal with her mom dying. She stopped trying to tell her them because her mom wouldn't listen and so, Luna secretly did everything she could to learn how to prevent a premonition from occurring, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure it out. Luna didn't know when the premonition would happen, but she did know by whom and so she watched them attentively. Sometimes Luna felt that her mother knew as well, but only pretended not to for the sanity of herself and her friends.

"Hey, Aunt Jem?" Luna asked one day. She had just turned thirteen and found out that she had the ability to turn into shadows. She had followed the darkness to Jimena's house to ask a question about premonitions. It was late at night and she had just had another one. Jimena jumped and turned to look at Luna appear from the shadows. "Don't do that." Jimena said clutching her chest. "I'm not as alert as I used to be!"

Luna apologized and sat across from the daughter that had premonitions and inhaled. "Have you ever been able to prevent a premonition from happening?"

Jimena didn't say anything for a long moment and then chose to speak. "Is this about your mother?"

Luna decided to lie. "No… It's about this boy at school." She decided and rubbed the back of her neck. "He's going to humiliate my friend at school and I don't want it to happen…"

Jimena nodded. Could she see through Luna's terrible lie?

"No, I could never prevent a premonition from happening, no matter how hard I tried…" Jimena's voice lowered.

"But is it possible?"

Jimena shook her head. "I don't think so."

"But we decide our own fates." Luna insisted desperately.

"Luna, when someone tries to prevent something from happening, they end up making it happen by trying to stop it." Jimena said calmly.

"What do you mean?"  
"Have you ever heard f king Arthur?"  
Luna nodded. "What about it?"  
"Do you know who killed him?" Jimena asked and Luna rolled her eyes, as if this was a kindergarten question. Everyone learned about King Arthur in the sixth grade. They had half a semester about it. Her favorite was always Morgan Lay Faye or possibly Merlin. They had power and people either feared or respected them. Luna also liked Tristen, although there wasn't much information about him except he had a pet bird. She always wanted a pet hawk that would perch on her shoulder. That would be cool.

"His son, Mordred." Luna said at last as if it was the obvious answer.

"In one of the stories, he killed his father because he no longer had a soul." Jimena said and continued. "As a child, someone told him of his destiny and he tried so hard to not make it happened, that he thought if he sold his soul, he wouldn't feel hatred for his father and kill him. But not having a soul led him to killing his own father because he no longer had feelings or love. If he hadn't sold his soul, he would have had the conscience to not kill him."

"Okay…"

"And ever seen Star Wars?" Jimena asked eyeing Luna.

"Yeah. Who hasn't?"

"Anikin had a dream of Pademe' dying and so he went to the dark side to find a way to stop death, and that tore Pademe' up and that is why she died."

"Okay. I get the picture." Luna sighed. She had to go to sci-fi. Luna didn't even know that Jimena watched Sci-Fi.

It was inevitable, but she couldn't give up. She wouldn't. She had to figure out a way to stop it from happening, but not make it end up happening in the end. "Thanks Aunt Jem." Luna said and stood up. She had to go. She had school in the morning." Then she paused. Time travel. But she didn't know when it was going to happen.

"What is it?" Jimena asked looking at Luna.

"Nothing. Just thought I heard something." Luna looked back at Jimena and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem-o _chica_. Take care."

Luna smiled and nodded. She folded into the shadows and disappeared and reappeared outside and decided to walk the rest of the way. She needed time to think.

"What do we have here, a girl walking all alone in the middle of the night?" A voice asked and Luna spun around. She stopped walking and looked into the shadows as a form appeared. Did the Atrox know about her? This guy was from the Atrox, obviously, by the way he appeared out of nowhere and he dark clothes. Did he see her fall from the shadows? She was still working on her entrances.

"What do you want?" Luna asked trying to sound macho and unafraid.

The guy walked closer to her and smiled. "Nothing. Just looking." The guy said looking Luna up and down. "What are you doing out here on a moonless night?"

"Walking." Luna shrugged and took a step back. He couldn't be any higher than a follower because he would have read her mind. He probably had just became one not too long ago, that or Luna had a pretty good mind safe. She kept her mind blank, just in case.

"You look bored. Want to go hang out at the club. I could treat you to some fun, you could meet my friends and dance." The guy offered with a smile.

"No thank you." Luna felt a cold air pass her and she shivered. She suddenly didn't want to be here at the moment. "I really ought to go. Nice meeting you!" Luna smiled and turned around and hurried off to her house, checking back into the shadows every once in awhile to make sure she wasn't being followed. Who was that guy?

A moment later, another form appeared out of the shadows. This time, the man looked slightly familiar, like Luna should know him but she couldn't figure it out. He walked up to her and looked down into her eyes. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else." He said looking into Luna's eyes.

Luna took a step backwards. "That's okay."

The man looked around the area and then back at Luna. "It's not safe out here. Shouldn't a thirteen year old such as yourself be at home tucked in bed?"

How'd he know that Luna was thirteen?

"Yeah." Luna nodded and turned around to walk backwards. Two in one night.

Luna got to her house and flicked on the light. A brush of wind rushed out the window and the curtains swayed and Luna looked around. Someone was in her room. But who?

Luna slipped into bed forgetting about it. Maybe it was just the wind?

The next two years, Luna learned more about her powers and how to harvest it. She fought with her mom side by side against the Atrox and it's merciless followers. Then one night, something happened. There was an unexpected eclipse and a mist fell from the heavens.


End file.
